Tour of the Victor
by retromother
Summary: One shot, victors tour of Panem. Sequel to The War Isn't Over


The Tour of A Victor

A/N this is a follow up to The War Isn't Over. Please read that first!

It's been six months since I became the seventh victor of The Hunger Games. My name is Evan Lawrence. I'm eighteen years old and I belong to the Capitol. Every weekend I attend events with a different man. A man I don't wish to be with. A man who owns me for that particular night. I have a man I love. Who lives in my district. Who helped me in my games. Ruffes Devent. My mentor. Ruffes has spent this year hiding out in district five. We agreed it would be the easiest way to cope with the work I have to do. We haven't seen each other for a couple of months now, as I am living in an apartment in the Capitol. This is going to change soon.

It's Sunday evening. I'm in my Capitol based apartment on Diamond Street, the biggest and most vibrant street in the city. The apartment is on the 30th floor of my building and has huge floor to ceiling windows that give me a view of the entire Capitol. Outside I see the buzzing city full of happy people, people who never need to worry about starvation, reapings or peacekeeper beatings. People who forget that was once part of my life. People who simply think of me as Evan Lawrence: The Capitol's Sweetheart. Tomorrow is a big deal for them, but an even bigger deal for me. It's my Victor's Tour. I'm to visit each district, starting with twelve, to send my condolences to the families of the fallen. This ends with a huge party at the Capitol. The only party I'm allowed to be seen at with Ruffes. Panem Weekly wanted a will they/won't they piece for the next issue. Of course I'll be spotted with someone else by next week.

I step away from the window to survey the apartment. I have a live-in Avox to clean and cook for me. Her name is Klide and we have both learned sign language to communicate with one another. As she is a private Avox this is permitted. I have allowed Klide to have the night off and she has prepared a chicken salad for me to eat. I sit at the large glass table and eat the delicious salad. It's lonely here. I was alone in five, but at least there was a community surrounding me. The hustle and bustle that I hated at the time, I now remember with nostalgic fondness. Here is just silence. Awful, awful silence.

After I finish eating I take a bottle of white wine from my chrome refrigerator. I pour myself a large glass and sit on the plush burgundy sofa. I turn on the 64" television and watch the gossip news. Guido Serpant is on talking about his latest film. I'm to escort him to the premiere so I know all about the film. It sounds incredibly dull. Then the logo for the Hunger Games appears onscreen followed by my face.

'Has it really been six months since the gorgeous Evan Lawrence took victory in our seventh Hunger Games? It certainly has! And tomorrow Evan will embark on her 12 day tour through the districts, followed by THE party of the season, the victors benefit. This year Evan has asked the money raised go towards building a new sustainable energy power plant in district five, not only bringing more employment to her home district, but also providing the Capitol with a cheaper, environmentally friendly energy source.'

Actually I wanted a hospital, but it has to be something to benefit the Capitol too, so this felt like the next best option.

'So who will be attending the event of the year? Well of course Evan will be there, with mentor and heart throb, Ruffes Devent. Our first victor Bullet of the Bullet Academy franchise, currently set up in both Districts one and two, will also be there. President Scarlet Snow is rumoured to be attending too!'

The presenter goes on listing name after name. I recognise a couple, including Mags and Pearl, both previous victors. I know this party is going to be difficult. I will have spent an emotional twelve days facing the bereaved families of those who weren't as lucky as me, plus some whom I killed myself. Then I'm expected to celebrate and will be photographed doing so.

Images of my game are now being shown onscreen. The famous scene with the girl from ten is only ever shown as the point in which I use the mirror to spot her. Too many Captolians complained of it's graphic nature. Donny is often shown in these things. Sure enough his tribute card appears on screen, his face smiling like a boy on his birthday. I miss Donny. Whilst he was never truly boyfriend material, he was a good friend and always made a bad day feel good. Donny now has a nephew in District five, Donny Jr. He lives with his parents in my home in Victor's Village. I ensure the family want for nothing and in return they give Ruffes the company of a normal District five family, with no airs or graces like those in the Capitol.

I decide to run a bath. My bathroom is a beautiful black marbled room, with mother of peal trim. The bathtub is huge, with a bubble mode, a guilty pleasure of mine. I add a rose scented bath oil to the running water and inhale the aroma. I grab my robe and hang it from the door, then undress. I step into the water and sit back relaxing. This is the reason I'm doing what I do, I tell myself. Eventually I will be able to share these moments with Ruffes. If I don't keep up my position, the President will punish me and everyone important to me. Including the May family. I'm already partly responsible for their pain, I can't be full responsible.

After I get out of the bath, I apply a lotion sent to me by some company who are very popular in the Capitol. I get sent a lot of free stuff from companies like this. Apparently if I mention them as my product of choice their sales fly through the roof. It's odd. I comb through my hair and slip on my robe. I go back to the refrigerator and pour another glass of wine. I want to call Ruffes but I know he'll be travelling to the Capitol ready to accompany me to the first district on the tour. I'm nervous about seeing him again. It can't be easy seeing the woman you love all over the media with other men. Then again he's spent a lot of time being played around by me, why should this be any different?

It's that thought that sends me to bed. My bed is just as fabulous as the rest of the apartment. Plush emerald silk sheets and warm coverlet. Huge fluffy pillows and cushions surround me whilst I sleep. I change into a night dress and slip between the sheets. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. Not once I take the Tamazepam anyway...

I wake up the next morning groggy, despite having slept for at least ten hours. Klide had left me some pancake batter so that I could make myself a big breakfast, however I opt for a basic breakfast of black coffee and a cigarette. I shower and dress in a typical Captolian outfit - a pink tutu, with a fitted white corset and white platform boots. I don't do wigs though. I think it makes me special! The Capitol men seem to like it anyway! Finally I apply my makeup. Again this is sent to me for free regularly. I choose a magenta lipgloss and brown eye makeup. I look fantastic, I won't lie.

I call my driver to come and pick me up at 10.00. He's a sweet little guy from District six. He knew Jenna apparently. When she was much younger.

'Morning' I greet him as I get into the car.

'Ready to face the world?' he asks

'Ready to get it over with and move on' I reply solemnly.

The rest of the journey is made in silence. I stare out of the window at the enormous, colourful Capitol, mentally trying to prepare myself for the depressing districts. I hope the families will be forgiving. I can't help but wonder if I will meet a future tribute on my travels. I myself attended Mags' victor's tour last year. She was a mess back then. Barely speaking to anyone. I remember catching her eye. She just looked back at pityingly. I guess she identified as all as potential tributes. And with me, she got it right.

The car pulls into the station and I step out, waving bye to my driver. Bolero and Ruffes are both waiting there with the film crew. There are also some fans and journalists being told to stand back by the peacekeepers.

'Evan' Bolero air kisses me 'you look stunning'

'Thanks Bolero' I reply. 'You too'

Ruffes steps over and embraces me. I inhale his scent.

'Beautiful' he whispers.

We've been told we can be as affectionate as we like during the tour so the media can make a fuss about it. I'm happy to oblige.

We board the train. It's as beautiful as I remember. I can't believe I'm back on this thing heading to District 12. The slums of Panem. The last place I ever thought I'd go. It's a long journey from the Capitol. Thankfully the journey is a lot merrier than the train from five that day I was reaped. Bolero, Ruffes and I joke and chat the duration of the journey. A few drinks are shared too. When the train boards the nerves kick in.

The visit to twelve is fairly uneventful. I wasn't responsible for either of the deaths there. To be frank the district expect their tributes to die. Most come in malnourished already. A district based on mining, when in five we are sourcing so many alternative sources of energy, is never going tobe affluent. The mayor greets me and takes me to the square. I stand on the stage and send my condolences to the families of the tributes. The people clap. Most barely recognise me. The only television they see is the games on the big screens. They don't see me dating the celebrities and attending premieres like the Capitol and the wealthier districts. They don't care about that stuff anyway. The evening they host a small celebration for me. It's a lovely event, with roasted meats and warm breads. The district bakers, the Mellark family are particularly welcoming. The bakery has been in their family for generations and they hope for generations to come. I stay in one of the spare homes in Victor's Village. As do Ruffes and Bolero.

When we move on to Eleven the atmosphere is completely different. The mayor doesn't meet us off the train. We are lead by peacekeepers to their reaping area, which is a large field. Deneez' and Niall's family are there looking like they want to kill me. There is a family separated from the masses. No one wants to speak to them. After my speech of condolences they approach me.

'I'm afraid our mayor refused to offer a celebration for you. However, we wish to host you tonight. We can offer you a small meal, a place to sleep and good conversation'

I'm touched.

'That would be lovely. Who are you?'

'We're the Dunois family. Our son Faunas was a tribute for the first Hunger Games.'

'I know you. I mean..they spoke about you. The district have shunned you because your son was in love with the girl from three'

'That's right. And we believe she is still alive.'

We walk to their home. A small wooden cottage with a burning log fire and the smell of food running throughout.

'Why do you think that girl is still alive? Wasn't she killed by Bullet?'

'No one saw her or her partner die. It's a cover up. We're sure of it.'

'Where do you think she is?'

'Who knows. Her district? Thirteen maybe?'

'Thirteen is gone!'. Bolero speaks up.

'Your parents were rebels?' I asked

'Yes' the Dunois man replies 'And we've been punished for it. The Hunger Games destroyed our family.'

We stop talking about the matter. We eat and then go to bed. I share a room with Ruffes. We sleep in each other's arms. I miss this. The simplicity. The warmth.

If I had worried about eleven, it was nothing compared to my fear of ten. I'd killed both of their tributes. The girl in a particularly horrific way. When we arrived the mayor was actually far more friendly that anticipated. Apparently both ten tributes this year had been trouble makers. Many people had been pleased to see them enter the games. That saddened me even more. Who would wish what I did upon anybody? As I take to the stage I see the families of the fallen crying and cursing me. I offer my apology.

'I wish to apologise to the families of the tributes I took. To show my sorrow I have donated large sums of money to each family to ensure neither will require then children to take tesserae again.'

This is welcomed with applause.

The following day I am in nine, meeting a slighter aggressive version of my experience in eleven. A very small party followed by hospitality in a small hut near their square. Eight is lovely. I hadn't taken their tribute and they were pleased to see a victor from outside of two. Seven is eerie. They clearly haven't come to terms with having the first tribute suicide. The gathering is very maudlin, but we spend the night in a stunning log cabin.

Finally we get to six. The home of Jenna. I'm looking forward to meeting her family and am not disappointed. After my speech of condolences they approach me immediately. They are a lovely positive family who believe Jenna's death had a purpose. To save me. I have also donated a large sum to them and they are unbelievably grateful. They aren't a particularly poor family, the father is an engineer, but the extra money will give them the security they need. Jenna's mother talks to Ruffes for a long while about the games, whether he and I will marry (cringe) and asking him to pass her love onto Donny's family, who effectively prolonged her daughter's life in the games. Indirectly saving mine I guess. Jenna's family asked to host us and we slept in their beautifully kept cottage.

The following day we go to five. This is my favourite part. I've made my peace with Donny's family and the district love having another victor. The day is basically a celebration of me! We drink and eat lots, coo over Donny Jr and talk for hours. The day was perfect bar one unfortunate guest,

'Mother?'

'Hello Evan. How are you?'

'I was doing ok. Why are you even here?'

'I was hoping we'd reconcile. I miss you.'

I shake my head and move away from her. I can't be around her and Daddy anymore. They kicked me out and rejected me, instead of helping me. They only want me back in their lives now I'm no longer a burden or daughter to be ashamed of. She stays and speaks to Ruffes for another 15 minutes then leaves thankfully. When the party comes to an end we all head back to the house Ruffes and I will live in when I'm done with my work. It's beautiful. Ruffes and I share a bed, however we choose to keep things simple and go to sleep.

District four was fairly uneventful at first. I think the district are just grateful to have one victor and weren't expecting another. The families were pretty hurt, but who wouldn't be? It is after I finish I see Mags stood there with a young girl.

'Mags, it's nice to see you again' I say

'Well Evan, congratulations. You the Capitol Girl, yes you that Capitol Girl'

Mags is often a little odd. She introduces me to the girl next to her.

'Evan meet Lloreali, a friend from the waters...'

I shake the girl's hand, it's coarse and dry.

'Hi'

'Evan Lawrence isn't it? I look at you and I don't understand you? You could've had a quiet life, wanting for nothing, yet you stay in The Capitol whoring yourself out to the media. Don't you want a break?'

Goodness that's one straight talking young lady.

'You know, it's not all black and white sweetie. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.'

She looks at me sceptically but steps away, her blonde hair caught in the salty breeze. She's frail looking, but I've no doubt she gets her hands dirty working at sea.

We spend the night at Mags' house. It's beautiful like Ruffie's, but full of fish. I mean these fish are everywhere. It's rather disturbing to be honest.

In district three we are welcomed by some rather odd people. Most of them are very suspicious of Bolero and the camera crew. There is a lot of humming about conspiracies and the missing chip. Had I seen the missing chip, do I know what happened to thirteen? I was so confused. This is one paranoid district.

I'm actually looking forward to getting to two. We are met by Noah of the Bullet Academies. He seems warmer than when I last saw him. He grabs Ruffes immediately trying to convince him to allow an academy in five. I know he's got no chance. Ruffes hates the idea of the Academy. He wants nothing to do with it. Bullet already has a few potential tributes up for next year.

'They're like machines' he brags.

Bullet shows us around the academy. It's a huge warehouse full of dummies and weapons. Kids are sparring with one another or climbing netting up the walls. I can see why this works, but I won't agree to an Academy in five if Ruffes doesn't want one.

Finally we get to one. It's beautiful. Even Captolians visit one, often to pick up jewels or good wines, but some even vacation here. We are greeted by a mayor who looks almost regal, covered in jewels and fine clothing. He takes us to their square where we are greeted by the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I do the usual apologies, but the families were both pleased to see me given my part in killing eleven. Apparently district one have declared the people of eleven their sworn enemies. As such district two have sent over a team of fierce peacekeepers to restrict any freedom they may have. The relationship between two and one goes from strength to strength. We meet with Pearl, the mentor who runs the District One Bullet Academy. She's so excited about the trainees under her wing. It's insane. We are given a stunning party, almost on a par with those in the Capitol. We stay in a hotel. It's gorgeous. District one really know how to look after their guests.

Finally we get back to the Capitol. I get chance to wash and dress up. Ruffes picks me up and we travel to the party together. My life has changed more in the past six months than I could ever comprehend. And this is only the beginning...

**_Thanks for reading. I've enjoyed putting this together. I still need tributes for my SYOT based on the 8th Hunger Games. Check my profile and PM me the form :)_**


End file.
